


Watching The Game

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Umbrella Academy [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports, anal gape, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Klaus wants Diego and Diego just wants to watch his game and drink beer, somehow they make it work.





	Watching The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this is my first time writing and then (many months later) finally getting the courage to post a pure watersports fic, sooo don't judge my messed up mind and uhh enjoy?
> 
> Also, I fully blame Snarkysnartes for inspiring this and encouraging it lol

“I’m going to be watching the game this afternoon Klaus,” Diego said as he set a couple of beers onto the coffee table looking at Klaus who was vibrating with need as he rocked back and forth on his feet clad only in a cute pair of blue panties that was already bulging with his arousal.

“Diego, come on!” Klaus whined as he walked closer and pressed his almost naked body along Diego’s back and kissed at his neck. 

“No, I’ve been waiting for this game all week. I’ll play with you when it’s done.” Diego said firmly even though his cock was stirring in his jeans. 

“That could be hours Sir, come on please?” Klaus pleaded as he palmed the front of Diego’s jeans slyly. 

“Stop being a brat, if you want my cock so bad you can keep me warm while the game plays,” Diego grunted as he stepped away from Klaus and dropped down onto the couch. 

“That’s an idea,” Klaus grabbed a cushion and placed it on the ground between Diego’s sprawled legs and dropped down onto it eagerly. 

“Your mouth only brat,” Diego sighed as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his flaccid cock. Klaus nodded and opened his mouth obediently; Diego tapped the head against Klaus’ waiting tongue. 

“I’m not going to move for any reason until the game is done do you understand? If I come or if I piss you will swallow it down like the needy little bitch you are.” Diego grunted as he pulled Klaus head down between his legs, shoving his flaccid cock into Klaus' mouth. Klaus whined at the words but didn’t make a move to release Diego’s cock, instead, he let it lay heavy on his tongue and rested his cheek against Diego’s thigh. 

Diego flipped open the game and settled down, content with the warm wetness of Klaus mouth around his cock and he opened up his first cool beer. He gulped down about half of it, letting the buzz of alcohol settle in his veins and he let himself get lost in the game playing on the screen. 

Diego had drunk at least half of the beers he had gotten for the game, which was nearing half time when he felt a pressure on his bladder. Diego looked down between his thighs, Klaus’ eyes were shut while his pink lips were stretched obscenely around Diego’s still mostly flaccid cock. Diego stroked his fingers through Klaus’ hair, waiting until the other man’s eyes fluttered open before he relaxed and let himself go. 

Diego sighed in pleasure as the pressure disappeared as he emptied his bladder into Klaus’ mouth, the man sputtering once before whining high as the acid and bitter liquid rolled down his throat, staining his mouth with the taste. Diego was proud that Klaus didn’t pull of gagging and coughing, in fact, he just swallowed and kept his mouth wrapped around Diego’s cock going right back to his position from before. 

“Such a good piss hole you make,” Diego rumbled in a twisted version of praise before opening up another beer as the half time show played and the game started up again. 

Diego felt Klaus shudder a bit at his words and rested his cheek against his thigh and a glance down showed that Klaus had his eyes closed but drool was slowly dripping down his chin and down his neck. Diego turned his attention back to the game on the screen and focused on drinking his beer, not wanting to get hard in Klaus’ warm mouth. He wasn’t going to give Klaus any of his cum right now; he had been a brat after all. 

Diego finished the last can of his beer when the game concluded, not going into overtime, which he was sure Klaus was thankful for. Diego withdrew his still flaccid cock from Klaus wet and slack mouth, smirking when Klaus slowly blinked up at him in a cute look of confusion. 

“Klaus, the game is over.” Diego set the empty beer can down next to the other empty ones and felt a pressure on his bladder and smirked at the feeling. Klaus flicked his tongue over his lips before looking up at Diego, his panties bugling and stained with pre-cum. 

“Show me your cunt,” Diego ordered, voice dark as a pretty blush covered Klaus’ pale skin and he whined low in his throat the words. Diego gripped the base of his cock loosely as Klaus twisted his lithe body around until he was on his knees and ass propped up towards Diego. Klaus tugged his damp panties down around his thighs and tugged at the base of the plug he had inside of himself a bit.

“Take it out, I want to see your pussy gape,” Diego ordered as he shuffled forward a bit, holding back his need to piss. Klaus moaned as he pulled the bulbous plug free of his now clenching hole and Diego licked his lips at the obvious gape that the plug left. 

“God I want to fuck that gape until you’re loose enough to take my fist, but you’re not getting that today. After all, you make such a good piss hole,” That was all the warning Diego gave Klaus as he aimed his cock at Klaus’ gaping hole and relaxed. Diego listened to Klaus gasp and whimper as his hot piss splattered against his upturned ass before a steady stream focused on Klaus’ gaping hole and soon Diego was filling said hole with his piss. 

“Such a good piss slut you make,” Diego praised with a smirk as his stream lessened until it stopped and Diego tucked his cock back into his pants and took in the sight of his piss shining on Klaus’ ass and thighs. 

“Now what do you say brat?” Diego lifted his foot and tapped the heel of his shoe against Klaus’ piss filled hole. 

“T-Thank you, Sir,” Klaus said, voice unbalanced and Diego hummed as he lifted his foot up again and applied more force to the Klaus’ ass and chuckled when Klaus sprawled on the floor. 

“Try again brat,” Diego clucked his tongue.

“Thank you for pissing on me Sir,” Klaus amended and Diego laughed.

“Such a good slut, thanking me for pissing on and in you. This is what your Sunday will be from now on brat, you’ll be my personal piss hole while I watch the game.” Diego decided.

“Oh, yes Sir, thank you.” Klaus pushed himself up onto his elbows to look back at Diego with want obvious on his face. 

“Such a spoiled slut you are,” Diego hummed in reply and Klaus blushed before settled back on the floor to allow Diego to take in the sight of his piss coating his ass and dripping out of his hole, taking in the sight of his claim on Klaus.


End file.
